2008-04-08 Giant Bombcast
Legend: *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast ******* - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity of it all [http://www.giantbomb.com/podcast/?podcast_id=6 Giant Bombcast ep.5 -- 4.8.2008] = Voices Ryan Davis , Jeff Gerstmann = Reviewed *Brawndo - The Thirst Mutilator (2.15) Movies mentioned *Idiocracy (2.45) *G.I. Joe (26.53) *Mortal Kombat (34.50) = Games Mentioned *Dark Sector (7.41) *Gears of War (13.24) *Halo - series (18.30) *Banjo 3 (20.55) *Viva Pinata (20.58) *Echochrome (23.07) *H.A.W.X. (29.56) *Ikaruga (35.37) *Raiden II (37.02) *Mr. Driller Online (38.26) *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (43.19) *Galactrix (45.54) *Rock Band (46.37) *Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2 (53.19) *Gears of War II (57.19) *Guitar Hero - series (1.13.58) *Singstar (1.29.01) *Okami (1.41.25) *Gran Turismo 5 Prologue (1.41.28) *Mini Copter (1.41.39) *Petite Copter (1.41.49) *Battlefield Bad Company (1.42.12) Names Dropped *Mike Judge (2.43) *Peter Moore (16.14) *Dwayne Johnson (27.43) *Brendon Fraiser (27.44) *Tom Clancy (29.55) *Ed Boon (33.27) *Cliff Blezinski (57.30) Out of context quotes *and thats why plants crave brawndo, not water, like from the toilet - jeff (3.49) *alright lets crack open these yellow cans of goodness - ryan (3.56) *and also in germany all the wrestlers are replaced with robots - jeff (5.41) *it kinda looks like automotive coolant - ryan (5.53) *come on dude, there is always another spider man game coming - jeff (19.25) *hey, whats up with the K Ed? - ryan (33.38) *philosophically speaking, a plague lord would never revenge - ryan (44.41) *lazers are better than like, loincloths - jeff (46.15) *robots can't talk into CB radios, i think they need to rethink this - jeff (50.54) *whether its going to be good or people are going to buy it, they will release it on every platform possible - ryan (55.30) *don't send us money, we'll be okay, we have all this brawndo - jeff (1.04.25) *yea you like gettin it both ways don't ya - ryan (1.05.00) *if there were a ham flavored poptart, idunno, throw a slice of cheese on that - jeff (1.06.42) ************ *I don't know, thats crazy, i would really like to see photos of your sister - jeff (1.07.05) *but dude, they're basically shoving red hot pokers up your nose - jeff (1.10.23) *does he shave cars? cuz that would be a pretty weird job - jeff (1.13.48) ************ *I hate wine, but love grape juice - jeff (1.24.45) ************** *thats a real ironic slogan for HDDVD now - ryan (1.33.22) *I also think your uncle rob is a prick - jeff (1.39.48) Definitive Quotes *this is something microsoft has done since the beginning of microsoft, lets see if we can do it similarly, maybe in a little different way, for cheaper - ryan (17.26) *if they had not spelled combat with a k, there would be no more mortal combat - jeff (34.28) *apple juice is awesome - ryan (1.23.18) Timestamps *Dave's couch (.34) *Drinks (2.14) *what have you been playing (7.41) *News of the World (14.06) #360 wii remote (14.08) #Rare (20.14) #Pseudo Interactive closing (40.40) #Rock band gets a EU launch date (46.37) #Space trucks (50.17) ************ #OFLC leak (53.00) #Gears of War 2 GI leak (57.15) *Emails (1.01.46-1.30.03) #Kid Icarus desires #how ya'll making money #gross strawberry poptart///cheese *********** #weirdest controller #worst side effect of caffeine ********** #limited edition preference #virtual stores to be covered on the site? #apple juice ********** #review tone - how to buy intelligently ********** #Singstar *HDDVD drive give away (1.30.06) *The Rock 2 screenplay-off (1.32.18) *The Rock 2 diatribe (1.34.45) *New Releases (1.41.15) General Notes *dave lives in the city as of this 'cast *they give away the HDDVD drive *while younger, jeff had spur of the moment nosebleeds, and happens about once a year nowadays